Elogios
by pacificchange
Summary: Alexander no es propenso a los cumplidos pero todo se estropea cuando Magnus Bane entra en su vida y le hace ver que es más de lo que él cree que es.


Alexander no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios.

Los cazadores de sombras no estaban acostumbrados, no eran propensos a alabar a sus hijos, ni siquiera a decirles lo guapos que son, todo lo que han crecido, o similares. Los progenitores Lightwood, en particular, nunca habían expresado sus sentimientos en palabras, sino más bien en un gesto de aprobación o una canción de cuna antes de dormir, haciendo saber a los niños que seguían allí a pesar de la distancia entre el Instituto e Idris.

Cuando el joven Alexander de trece años logró superar el tiro de su padre en el entrenamiento de tiro de arco fue elogiado por sus habilidades, solo porque ya era útil para cumplir su misión como cazador de sombras, solo porque ahora podría tener un futuro en su familia y seguir con sus obligaciones... Pero eso no eran cumplidos, y él lo sabía.

Incluso había ocultado su sexualidad durante mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que tuvo que tragarse solo su tonto enamoramiento con Jace. Ahora solo quería ocultar _cualquiera_ de sus defectos, y la mejor manera era no sobresalir en absoluto.

Pero conocer a Magnus Bane lo estropeó todo.

El brujo estaba más que feliz de entregarle los más vergonzosos cumplidos que siquiera Alec hubiera podido imaginar. Nunca habría imaginado que se podían entrelazar esas palabras de aquella forma tan horripilantemente cursi... Y extrañamente vergonzosa y dulce en labios del brujo.

Cuando el cazador de sombras había tratado de mantenerse apartado y oculto en su tranquilo rincón, el brujo había adoptado como hobby encontrarlo y sacarlo a relucir como la joya en bruto que Magnus _creía_ que era.

Así que ahora Alex tenía que lidiar con aquellos cumplidos. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, todavía había algo enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser que protestaba y se estremecía ante palabras como _bello,_ _dulce, encantador_... Esos elogios que Magnus empujaba impúdicamente contra su oído con aquella voz tan tierna y suave.

Si él era tan hermoso –pensaba Alec–. ¿Dónde dejaba eso al brujo?...En venganza, Alec estaba más que dispuesto a consultar un diccionario mundano –uno de los que tenía Clary- para buscar todos los sinónimos que acompañaran a la palabra "hermoso", solo para responder a todos los cumplidos que Magnus usaba cada vez que quería felicitarle.

Alec se encontraba acostado en la cama extra grande de Magnus. Esa cama que había reemplazado a su simple colchón en el Instituto. Las suaves sábanas de lino enfriaban su piel desnuda y caliente debido a la ducha que se acababa de dar.

Envuelto en el olor de su novio y los numerosos productos y lociones para el cuerpo y cabello, se preguntó por qué todas las camas eran siempre más cómodas que la suya propia.

Alec simplemente suspiró feliz y se giró para enterrar profundamente la nariz contra las sábanas y la almohada que aún conservaban el olor de sus cuerpos. Escuchó a Magnus entrar en la habitación después de su ducha, pero era demasiado perezoso y estaba demasiado a gusto como para abrir los ojos en ese momento.

Magnus, al verlo, dejó escapar un leve zumbido agradecido, sonando como si estuviese inmensamente satisfecho de sí mismo por haber llegado en el momento adecuado

–Mira eso... Un ángel ha caído del cielo directamente a mi cama...–

Dijo el brujo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos escrutaron más el cuerpo de Alec, el cual estaba acostado de lado, y prestó mayor atención a sus pálidos muslos, esos que sus cortos pantalones de pijama no podían ocultar, sus caderas afiladas y la preciosa curva de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Lo poco que se podía ver de su vientre plano y delgado bajo su camiseta arrugada, mostraba la cicatriz de la runa de la Alianza, esa que había dejado sobre su mano y la cual sintió arder en respuesta. Sin embargo, Alexander dejó escapar un sonido de desaprobación y se giró, como para esconderse.

Magnus sintió la irritación en su interior. No por su amante, sino por el mundo, maldiciendo la clave, los cazadores de sombras, y sus estúpidas normas. –Todo aquello era innecesario, sí, pero se sentía mucho mejor maldiciendo en silencio hasta desahogarse.- Era horrible ver como Alec se asfixiaba a sí mismo hasta el punto en el que no sabía cómo seguir respirando, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus cadenas habían desaparecido y por ello ahora podían estar juntos... Los nefilims solían creer que eran mucho mejor que todos los demás, y –Magnus pensó– si eso fuera así, al menos debería ser capaces de que sus propios hijos se sintieran bien con ellos mismos, con lo que son, con sus condiciones y defectos humanos; como todo el mundo.

De repente Magnus estaba en lo alto de él sobre sus manos y rodillas. La presencia inesperada de su novio tan cerca de él, cubriendo su cuerpo con su olor y calor, elevó la piel sensible de Alec, haciéndole estremecer. Magnus parecía enfadado y sintió que, sin embargo, la ira no iba dirigida a él. Alec observó la preocupación reflejada en las facciones del brujo y simplemente se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento hasta que Magnus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, bajando la cabeza para presionar sus labios – _oh, esos labios cubiertos de brillo de fresa_ – sobre la mejilla de Alec, luego sobre su oreja y finalmente su barbilla. Sólo una ducha de besos por todo su rostro, y Alec decidió que aquel tipo de lluvia le gustaba mucho.

Cuando Alec suspiró de placer y volvió la cabeza para ofrecer sus labios a Magnus, el brujo sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Tener a Alec exponiéndose ante él de esta manera, sus cortados pero tan bonitos labios pidiendo ser besados, su cuello desnudo lleno de runas invisibles –al igual que besos- y su cuerpo fuerte y flexible debajo de él le dio a Magnus muchas ideas de lo que podía hacer con él en el curso de la noche.

Finalmente besó a Alec, simplemente presionando sus bocas en un principio antes de que Alec, impaciente, abriera la boca para invitarlo dentro. Una invitación que Magnus no pudo rechazar.

–Ni siquiera empiezas a entender lo deslumbrante que eres, lo mucho que me haces sentir con sólo un beso de tus encantadores labios, – dijo Magnus mientras acompañaba sus palabras con besos febriles a dichos encantadores labios.

–Eres _tan hermoso_ , mi amor–, susurró con esa voz que sólo era para los oídos de Alec.

Pero Alec se puso rígido, rechazando físicamente la descripción que el brujo acababa de hacer sobre él. Todas sus dudas empezaron a llegar, amenazando con ahogarlo, y torpemente comenzó a mover la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con las manos.

– _No_ lo soy. Soy aburrido, trivial, no soy interesante, soy... Soy defectuoso - El simple hecho de tener los ojos azules no me hace hermoso – Escupió la última palabra, amortiguado ligeramente por sus manos cubriendo su cara.

–Se que no soy desagradable a la vista– comenzó –Izzy y yo nos parecemos casi como gemelos, después de todo, pero aún así Izzy sigue siendo la más atractiva... - Ella no lleva suéteres viejos y descoloridos, no se oculta detrás de su pelo... No tiene mal humor y sólo– Se mordió los labios en señal de frustración, porque podía sentir la lucha interior de sus palabras queriendo salir de su boca, casi adormeciendo su lengua– Soy malo con la gente, soy malo siendo cazador, malo con las palabras. Y siempre digo demasiado rápido todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza hasta llegar a avergonzarme a mí mismo y dejarme en ridículo cuando no entiendo el sarcasmo en un comentario. –

–Y- y no es sólo eso. La música y la poesía pueden ser hermosas. Quiero decir... Lo que quiero decir es que _hermoso, bello_ no es solo por la apariencia. – Jadeando por toda la emoción que corría por sus venas, Alec miró a través de sus manos, aún cruzados sobre su rostro a Magnus, aunque ahora notablemente más debilitados.

Los ojos de gato de Magnus se encontraban ahora abiertos y parpadeando, registrando las últimas palabras de Alec con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

–Exactamente–, dijo con convicción, instando a los ojos de Alexander a que le mirasen.

Cuando Alec solamente se quedó en silencio, confundido por las palabras de su novio, la sonrisa de Magnus se hizo más amplia y con cuidado agarró ambas muñecas de Alec, empujando sus brazos lentamente hacia abajo.

Alec cumplió a regañadientes hasta que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados y apoyados sobre el colchón.

–Y tú, mi amor, eres el doble de bello–, sonrió y besó la nariz de su amante, haciendo que Alec reaccionase al arrugar esta. –Y con esto quiero decir que eres atractivo tanto en apariencia como en personalidad – No, no me interrumpa, cariño. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos, en mi fiesta? Isabelle y Jace irrumpieron por delante, impetuosos como siempre; seguidos por Clary y su amigo. Y tú estabas detrás, cuidando sus espaldas, como siempre. Y eras tan honesta, sin ningún tipo de máscara...

Al principio pensé que tan sólo era una cara bonita – que habría sido suficiente para mí esa noche. Pero a continuación te reíste con tanta dulzura por una broma tonta que hice... Me sorprendió, y eso no es algo que hayan logrado muchas personas. Y entonces me sorprendiste _una vez más_ , ofreciendo esas amables palabras para calmarme después de que te confesé todo acerca de mi pasado. – Se inclinó para besar a Alec como un silencioso agradecimiento por la amabilidad de entonces.

–También me gustaste desde el primer momento, así que no pude permanecer en silencio ante aquello, ya sabes–, Alec respondió en un susurro y su postura se relajó finalmente; El calor del cuerpo de Magnus, añadido a las cómodas almohadas era simplemente irresistible.

–Me halaga haberte gustado tanto, cielo. Pero, normalmente, los cazadores de sombras no ofrecen palabras tan amables a los subterráneos. Pero aquí estás–, sopló las palabras contra los labios de Alec, de forma cariñosa y enteramente satisfecho por cómo se había desarrollado la conversación.

Alec no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa tímida y tranquila que se le escapó, al igual que él tampoco se podía creer que estuviera allí finalmente, en una relación con un brujo, compartiendo una cama, un apartamento y una historia.

–Hmmm, ¿crees que eras _afortunado_ , verdad? _Afortunado_ de que me fijé en ti, _afortunado_ de que estaba interesado, _afortunado_ de que ligué contigo. _Afortunado_ de que te amo– Su tono se había vuelto más serio, sus felinos ojos capturaron los de Alec, solicitando una respuesta.

Respuesta que no llegó dado que Alec simplemente se mordió los labios mientras que las palabras golpeaban contra sus oídos. En ese instante inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar sus ojos se encontrasen, pues los suyos solo reflejaban su pobre auto-concepto.

–No eres afortunado, Alec. No te encontré por casualidad. Fuiste _tú_ quien me llamó la atención, quien mantuvo mi interés. Fue su valentía cuando saltaste hacia a mí en la pelea del Taki's, dispuesto a protegerme a pesar de que podría haber transformado a todos en bolas de algodón. Pero tú has soltado tu angélico poder en mí, un medio demonio. Es por eso por lo que te amo–, afirmó finalmente, presionando un suave beso contra los labios de Alexander. Y una nueva ola de calor estrelló contra él cuando Alec, inconscientemente, dejó escapar un leve zumbido, levantando la cabeza hacia arriba. Sus ojos azules brillaban, aún no estaba convencido pero estaba contento por haber conseguido hacer feliz a Magnus.

Feliz por haber conseguido estar junto a Magnus con unos actos tan simples y normales, con unos pequeños detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos para el brujo y que, por suerte, les había juntado y llevado hasta ese momento.

Magnus, notando al pequeño más relajado, tranquilo y feliz, soltó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla en su lugar, acariciando su suave piel.

–Te amo por tu valor– Un beso en la frente, –Te amo por tu amabilidad.– Otro beso en la esquina de su ojo derecho, –Te amo por tu honestidad– Un beso en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo, –Y te amo por tu amor. Porque eres honesto y brillante– Por último besó sus labios y Alec dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus labios hormigueaban con el toque y se separaron para dejar que su lengua rastrease el labio inferior de Magnus.

Su novio reaccionó rápidamente, pasando las manos de arriba abajo con entusiasmo por los costados, instándole a envolver sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Dejó que sus manos se desviaran hacia sus muslos desnudos, empujando los cortos hacia sus caderas con el fin de revelar más de la suave piel pálida del cazador. Presionó sus erecciones juntas y ambos jadearon debido al placer que estaban sintiendo. Magnus deslizó suavemente las manos desde las rodillas de Alec por sus muslos hasta alcanzar y apretar su culo con las dos manos.

Alec arqueó su espalda gimiendo sin aliento y separándose de los labios del brujo antes de morder su propio labio inferior para evitar cualquier otro sonido vergonzoso. Cuando Magnus metió las manos debajo de la camisa y lo empujó hacia arriba –por lo que se arrugó en sus hombros- y empezó a besar su estómago, Alec lo interrumpió.

–No es cierto, Magn...– un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando el brujo mordió ligeramente su ombligo. –...En un principio no fui serio contigo, mentí a todo el mundo y te hice infeliz– Buscó la cara de Magnus, y a pesar del rubor y la evidente excitación, el cazador parecía preocupado.

Algo golpeó a Magnus como un rayo. – Este hermoso niño. La persona más dulce que jamás había conocido, amable, radiante y desinteresado – aún estaba preocupado por si Magnus tenía algún tipo de rencor. Aún estaba preocupado por si no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Magnus casi se atragantó con los sentimientos que emanaban de su preocupado niño y se precipitó sobre él, envolviendo la cara de Alec con las manos.

–Escucha, mi ángel. Sé que no tuvimos exactamente el mejor comienzo, y que el camino fue difícil... Es cierto que me he frustrado, y que en algún momento no estuve seguro de cómo continuar–, sus ojos de color amarillo-verdoso se turbaron de manera tierna y casi triste antes de sonreír ligeramente. –Pero se resolvió, ¿verdad? Ya te dije que amo tu valor, y cuando me besaste delante de todos... No es necesario que te preocupes más– .

Alec asintió en respuesta con sus ojos azules brillando por el alivio y la seguridad. Magnus acarició cariñosamente un rizo negro que había sobre su rostro antes de añadir, alegremente. –Entonces... ¿Dónde estábamos? –

Inclinándose, comenzó a dejar besos con la boca abierta en el pecho del cazador, levantando su piel por la sensibilidad. Sin ser capaz de contenerse mordió un rosado pezón, causando que Alec gritase.

Justo ese fue uno de los lugares favoritos de Magnus, ya que Alec era especialmente sensible allí; y por lo general usaba aquella zona cuando tomaban las cosas con calma y el juego previo podía durar minutos eternos de placer, pero ahora mismo no quería tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad.

Lo tomó en su boca una vez más y chupó y lamió sin vergüenza, sintiendo como Alec estaba siendo destrozado, enterrando las manos en sus oscuros y brillantes cabellos. Mientras tanto, Magnus deslizó sus manos hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos, deslizándole con facilidad hacia abajo por entre sus piernas largas y delgadas, acariciando su piel sobre la marcha.

Alec se estaba ahogando en el deseo que Magnus estaba provocando en él, el hecho de que su parte inferior del cuerpo estuviese desnudo solo se sumaba a su excitación. Él era consciente de que Magnus sabía perfectamente lo sensible que eran sus pezones, y encontró injusto que el brujo estuviese abusando de ellos tan a fondo, provocando gemidos y quejidos escapar de sus labios sin pausa. Su pecho hormigueaba de placer y el frío aire no ayudaba a su situación, debido a que ahora estaba cubierto de la saliva de Magnus.

–Mag - Magnus para con ellos, _por favor_ , ¡no más! – Sabía que se estaba quejando pero no podía conseguir que Magnus le hiciese caso, debido a que las sensaciones eran demasiado como para mantener la cabeza clara.

Magnus rió entre dientes, alrededor de uno de sus pezones endurecidos, y la vibración hizo que Alec siseara de placer.

–Tienes razón, es hora de llegar al plato principal– Respondió con voz ronca y sus manos ya sobre los muslos internos para extenderlos. Cuando Magnus deslizó su dedo húmedo en el interior sin duda alguna, Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada debido al placer y la sorpresa.

–Mag - Magnus, me acabo de duchar... Ir hasta el final en este momento es...– Un fuerte jadeó escapó de él cuando Magnus solo curvó el dedo dentro suya haciéndole olvidarse de la frase y hasta de su nombre.

–Oh, se que te acabas de duchar–, respondió Magnus, convirtiendo sus pupilas en rendijas. –Pero, de verdad, Alexander ¿Pensabas que me iba a contener cuando te tengo tumbado y desnudo debajo de mí? – Sus voz se redujo a un simple susurro, –¿Oliendo a mi champú, a mi jabón y acomodándose en mi cama? –

Magnus enterró su cara en el cuello del cazador, justo debajo de su oreja, y aspiró con ganas en busca de su olor corporal bajo todo aquel champú dulce. Besó la piel de forma suave y trazó su lengua por la curva, tratando de probarlo. Añadió un segundo dedo, haciendo que Alec se arqueara en la cama mientras que sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de los dedos y sus manos se enredaban en su pelo, tirando fuerte para mantenerle contra sí.

–Así me gusta, bebé. Aguanta, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Te voy a dar tanto placer como tú quieras–, Magnus prometió, con la boca deambulando de arriba abajo por la mejilla de Alec hasta que alcanzó sus labios con un corto y fuerte beso.

–¡Entonces so -solamente sigue adelante ya! – Alec respondió con impaciencia, seguido de un gemido necesitado. Los dedos largos y delgados de Magnus estaban entrando en el ángulo correcto haciendo que su cuerpo temblase. Pero no era lo suficiente, ni de lejos.

Alec quería que el calor le consumiera entero, que el placer le arrancase el aliento, y la sensación de Magnus enterrado en él hasta su último centímetro.

–¿Y qué es eso con lo que debo seguir? Dime, Alexander, ¿qué quieres? – Magnus se incorporó un poco, con una mano sobre la almohada junto a la cabeza de Alec para soportar su peso, y su cabeza por encima de Alec para poder ver todo. Todas las reacciones que su amante no podía expresar en palabras.

Alec mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y frunció sus cejas en una mirada suplicante. No le gustaba expresar con detalle lo que quería que Magnus le hiciese; pensó que revelarlo era demasiado vulgar. Pero Magnus le había enseñado que no siempre era así, le enseñó que esas palabras podían provocar diez veces más lujuria y de esa forma obtener lo que quería. Y en ese momento quería tanto a Magnus, tanto como la falta de sangre en las venas.

–Te quiero a ti, Magnus, por favor–, no estaba rogando por el momento, pero sabía que el tono suplicante de su voz haría ceder a Magnus. O al menos eso pensaba. Su amante movió los dedos dentro de él, empujándolos más profundo y Alec se quedó sin aliento, tratando de empujar su cuerpo hacia abajo.

–Sin embargo ya me tienes, Alexander... Trata de ser más exacto, o no voy a saber qué es lo que realmente quieres–, respondió el brujo entre burlas y voz desafiante. Quería que Alec fuese más abierto acerca de sus deseos, para entender que no era nada malo.

–Te quiero dentro de mí, no solo tus dedos, quiero todo de ti, _por favor_ , Magnus– Rogó finalmente esperando a que Magnus cumpliese. Una risa ronca salió del brujo y Alec sintió como la parte inferior de su cuerpo era trasladada hasta estar de lado, mientras que su parte superior seguía de espaldas contra el colchón. Sus largas piernas estaban ahora colocadas en posición horizontal sobre la cama, y Alec miró a su novio confuso.

Magnus se deshizo de su propio pantalón y se acarició un par de veces, usando la magia para que una capa de lubricante le empapase bien y así facilitar la tarea.

–Eres tan dulce como la miel cuando me ruegas, mi ángel– Respondió entonces con una sonrisa, tirando un poco del cuerpo de Alec antes de pulsar su erección en el interior, entrando constantemente. Nada se comparaba a la sensación de su amante moviéndose debajo de él en puro deleite y placer, la voz rompiendo mientras susurraba su nombre y él deslizándose en el apretado calor del cuerpo de Alec.

Cuando la tensión desapareció del cuerpo del cazador, Magnus comenzó a moverse con un ritmo firme, una de sus manos agarrando cuidadosamente la cadera de su amante para retenerlo allí, mientras que la otra estaba agarrando las sábanas. Alec sintió como cada empuje llegaba más adentro, sintió su cuerpo meciéndose contra el contrario, pero cada vez que Magnus le embestía con más fuerza, su propio cuerpo se deslizaba hasta casi golpear contra el cabecero.

–Basta con solo mirarte, tan bonito y encantador, encerrándome felizmente dentro, ¿verdad? – Magnus preguntó, sin aliento, con voz ronca y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, controlando las caderas apretadas de Alexander antes de empujar dentro con más fervor.

Alec gritó cuando Magnus le extendió más y más abierto, con el cuerpo dolorido por el placer abrasador al ser follado de esa forma. Magnus estaba alcanzando todos sus lugares más sensibles y Alec solo podía gemir de frustración de lo bien que se sentía. Lo bien que se sentía cuando las caderas de Magnus chocaban una y otra vez contra su culo, y a veces simplemente presionando contra él con fuerza, permitiendo así que Alec pudiera empujar hacia atrás en esos momentos, golpeando contra su próstata entre gritos y sus dedos de los pies totalmente curvados.

–Más, Magnus, más fuerte, ¡por favor! – Imploró el cazador, extendiendo un brazo y tratando de alcanzar a su amante. Quería tocar más a Magnus, quería besarle, susurrarle, quería todo lo que Magnus le pudiese dar. El brujo entrelazó sus dedos, agarrando su mano con fuerza y así se llevo esta a los labios, besándola suavemente.

De repente Magnus se agachó hasta que su cabeza estuvo completamente en el colchón y Alec se dio cuenta de cómo se elevaba por encima de su pálido cuerpo, el mismo que ahora estaba doblado con fuerza ya que Magnus todavía seguía dentro suya, pulsante y profundo.

Cubrió sus manos juntas antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo. Sus primeras embestidas eran lentas y dolorosamente dulces, obligando a Alec a suspirar de placer. Pero luego aumentó la presión sobre la mano de Alec y golpeó profundamente dentro, disfrutando de aquel gimoteo sorprendido que su amante dejó escapar. Sin desacelerar, Magnus siguió enterrándose a sí mismo una y otra vez en el cálido interior del cazador, consumido por los sonidos que su ángel estaba haciendo.

–¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Ser follada así? ¿Es _así_ como lo querías, Alexander? – Preguntó con voz grave, empujando en el interior especialmente profundo y fuerte al no obtener respuesta, y en si lugar Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando en voz alta, destrozado bajo Magnus.

–¡Si!, ¡S -Sí! Magnus, más, hazlo así– Sollozó con lágrimas en sus orbes azules que rogaban por Magnus.

–¿De esta manera? ¿Profunda e implacable? ¿Quieres que te folle así, Alexander? – Su voz era tensa por el esfuerzo de aguantar más y mantener a Alec en la posición, manteniendo el ritmo de sus constantes embestidas para darle al nefilim lo que quería.

–¡Quiero! – Se quejó en voz alta, mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma desesperada. Su labio rojo e hinchado, provocaba a Magnus a querer besarla. Pero en su lugar, Magnus se enterró en el interior aún más fuerte, ganando un grito ronco de parte de Alec –Quiero que me folles profunda e implacable, por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor - – Sus siguientes palabras fueron sofocadas cuando Magnus llevó la mano que cubría la cadera de Alec a la parte posterior de sus rodillas, empujándolas hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo, consiguiendo deslizarse de dentro a fuera con aún más facilidad en esta posición.

Magnus se aseguró de llegar tan profundo como pudo, haciendo que Alec se sacudiese violentamente hasta estar llorando sin inhibición alguna. El placer de tener a Magnus así le estaba dejando sin aliento ni consciencia

–Eres lo más hermoso, Alec, lo que daría por hacerte entender lo hermoso que eres– Magnus reflexionó sus palabras en un susurro pero incluso la mente nublada de Alec consiguió entenderlas, a través de fuertes gemidos y gritos.

Alec quería decirle que era al revés, que Magnus era hermoso en comparación, pero era incapaz de formar las palabras. En su lugar, dejó caer el nombre de Magnus de sus labios una y otra vez, como un gemido o incluso a veces un grito.

Teniendo a Alec ante los ojos, Magnus sintió el calor apretar la parte baja de su abdomen. Estaba tan cerca y ver a Alec era impresionante. Su piel pálida marcada con runas negras y cubierto de sudor. Sus pezones normalmente rosas; rojos e hinchados, y alrededor de ellos aún se podían ver las marcas dispersas de los dientes cuando había mordido la carne blanda.

Se inclinó, y envolvió un pico rígido con la boca otra vez, disfrutando de cómo su amante dejó escapar un gemido en voz alta. Hizo lo mismo con su gemelo, echándose hacia atrás una vez más para admirar la forma con la que ahora brillaban con su saliva.

–Magnus - estoy cerca, voy a - –

–Yo también... Adelante, ven por mí, Alexander– La voz aterciopelada de Magnus obligándole a correrse, rompió su última resistencia y se arqueó fuera de la cama con un fuerte grito y al segundo siguiente Magnus le estaba presionando hacia abajo contra el colchón, gritando el nombre de Alec cuando la euforia cegadora se hizo cargo de él, embistiendo entre temblores su ahora sensible miembro.

En cuanto consiguieron recuperarse, Magnus salió lentamente y miró a Alec. Su amante jadeaba con fuerza, las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas y los labios hinchados y rojizos. Su cuerpo y el cabello empapados en sudor, las marcas de los mordiscos adornaban su piel haciendo competencia a las Runas y mirando hacia abajo, vio lo empapado que estaba él también.

–¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha, juntos esta vez? – Alec gimió en protesta por su cuerpo gloriosamente dolorido, tratando de alejarse de Magnus.

–Solo si utilizas _mi_ champú-


End file.
